


Desk by madam_minnie

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>He'd forgotten what this was like.</strong> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Desk by madam_minnie

  
[Desk](viewstory.php?sid=7523) by [madam_minnie](viewuser.php?uid=2)  


  
Summary: **He'd forgotten what this was like.**    
Categories: The Broomshed > Drabbles Characters:  Charlie Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt  
Genres:  Drabble, Erotica  
Time Period:  Post-War  
Warnings:  Alternate Universe, Slash, Strong Language, Strong Sexual Content  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 295 Read: 364  
Published: 11/19/2009 Updated: 11/19/2009 

Story Notes:

Prompt Sentence: "He'd forgotten what this was like." from [](http://users.livejournal.com/acquiescence_/profile)[**acquiescence_**](http://users.livejournal.com/acquiescence_/). Part of my [Rare Pairs Table - #66 - Desk](http://themadams-lair.livejournal.com/profile) created by the amazing [](http://tqpannie.livejournal.com/profile)[**tqpannie**](http://tqpannie.livejournal.com/).

Desk by madam_minnie

  
**He'd forgotten what this was like.** Lying face down across his **desk** , gripping the edge of the desk as his arse was thoroughly pounded by the thick cock of the man he'd fallen for early in his career, Kingsley felt at peace.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was a strong man. A man of power within the Ministry. One whose orders were obeyed, whose directions were followed and whose command was never questioned. He was also tired of being in control. Tired of being the one giving orders, sending Aurors into dangerous situations every day, owling families every night when any in his command was injured or killed. He needed this. He needed to give up control.

Charlie Weasley was tired of taking orders. Tired of seeing the man he loved fall into their bed each night exhausted and broken by the demands of his job. Tonight, he didn't wait for Kingsley to come home. Tonight, he took his lover's choices in the same way he took his arse, hard, fast and without remorse. Slamming his hips against Kingsley's, rocking the desk back and forth with the force of his thrusts, he gripped the man's shoulders and pounded into him with wild abandon. Dark, sinewy muscles strained beneath him, the contrast against his freckled skin stark in the dim light of the room.

When Kingsley's muffled cry reached his ears, Charlie fucked him deeper. Climbing on tiptoe to drape his body against Kingsley's as he shouted his release and spilled into him everything he couldn't convey in words.

Panting for breath, their pants and jeans pooled around their ankles, their bodies still joined, Kingsley sighed happily. His lover knew just what he needed and he never failed to give it to him.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/viewstory.php?sid=7523>  



End file.
